Teddy Duncan
./ Teddy Duncan (born Theodora Allison Joy Duncan, November 18, 1995) is the main protagonist of the show Good Luck Charlie. She is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. She creates a video diary for her little sister. Biography Early Life :This section contains unverified information. Teddy was born in the same hospital that PJ, Gabe & Charlie were all born in. Teddy was officially named Theodora Angelina Duncan when she was born. Season 1 Teddy first appears in the pilot episode "Study Date" where she has a study date with her crush Spencer. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Also when Bob slips and falls down the stairs and hurts his butt, Teddy has to take care of Charlie, and PJ has to drive Bob to the hospital and they both try to avoid Amy. It soon becomes hard to get to Spencer when Charlie poopooed her diaper on Teddy, and is needed to rock her to sleep.When Gabe gets caught stealing food, Teddy explains to him about how she was jealous of him before, and how she warmed up to him,then Charlie throws up on Teddy's jacket and Gabe learns to like Charlie. Later in "Baby Come Back", Teddy tells her parents that they need a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to get Charlie back, and they do, but their parents find out what had happened in the end. In "The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", Teddy becomes jealous of her best friend Ivy when she becomes textmates with Amy Duncan. In the episode "Dance Off" a backwards dance is approaching at school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmet, who also likes Teddy, distracts Spencer from Teddy by hip-pop dancing with him. But she is able to kiss him in Emmett's grandfather's car. Personality Teddy is a kind,girly, creative,mothering teenage girl who cares about her family and friends. She loves her family so much that they have been seen in every episode so far. However, she can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Spencer. However, in some episodes, Teddy is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. In Baby Come Back, she got angry at PJ for bringing home the wrong baby from the park. In "The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", Teddy gets jealous when her best friend Ivy becomes textmates with her mother. She sometimes hides secrets from her parents in a few episodes. In the episode But Dialing Duncans was one of the episodes Teddy, had to lie to mom that she liked her top and that Teddy wanted to be with mom more then Ivy. But, randomly. When teddy butt dials mom and mom picks up Teddy didn't hear anyone so she put the phone down without turning it off but anyways, Mom hears everything when ther and Ivy were talking a bout how uncool Teddy's mom really is. The reason why Teddy pretended that Mom was cool was because that, she wanted to see the movie called DUSK'' all though, the movie was ''THURSDAY and Teddy's parents did not ever let Teddy stay up after midnight on school nights. But Teddy and Ivy had a surprise surprise! Teddy and Ivy's mom hear buttdialing so their moms actually Dressed AND acted like girls and wanted 2 watch the movie too Teddy Is also a girly girl because she loves to shop her room is purple and blue and she behaves likes a girly girl she loves the mall and hates all sports not crazy. Appearance She has blond hair , and you can see her with a camera sometimes .According to her best friend Ivy, she has little clothes in her closet. Ivy said, "T, I've seen your closet, this is an emergency." Relationships Bob Duncan Teddy does not like that Bob is a pest control specialist. She says "he kills bugs for a living". Gabe Duncan Teddy has said she was kidding when she said she was never interested in him. Spencer * Relationship: **Start Up: Dance Off ''' **Broke Up: ''Girl Bites Dog' '"''' ***Reason:Spencer cheated on Teddy with Skylar. Emmett Heglin Apparently, as shown in the episode Study Date, Emmet has a crush on Teddy. He says he and Teddy have a "relationship," but PJ disagrees. Teddy obviously doesn't like him back. When Emmet gets jealous of Spencer because he was with Teddy, he tries to threaten him to leave, but he doesn't succeed. In Dance Off, Teddy's best friend Ivy asks Emmet out to the backwards dance and agrees. But when Emmet sees Teddy and Spencer dancing, he tries to get Spencer away from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him. Other Pictures Ivy and Teddy.jpg|Teddy with her friend Ivy. Userfairlyoddparents.JPG|Teddy with her family. Bestfriends.JPG|Ivy with Teddy. Example.jpg|Teddy and her family. Studly.JPG|Teddy with her crush, Spencer Goodluck.JPG|Teddy and her family. Good luck charlie.jpg|Teddy in the camera in 'Study Date". Whammy.JPG|Teddy as Whammy Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-08.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-07.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-06.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-03.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-05.jpg 320033.jpg 320034.jpg All Awards Award.JPG 50+ Pages Created.JPG 25 Pages Created.JPG 15 Pages Created.JPG Example.jpg Goodluck.JPG Images.jpg Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family